Ham Eun Jung
Perfil *'Nombre:' 함은정 / Ham Eun Jung (Ham Eun Jeong) *'Nombre en Japones:' ウンジョン / Unjon *'Nombre en Chino: '��晶 / En Jingthumb|300px *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, Modelo, Bailarina, Modelo, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 167cm *'Peso:' 47 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal: '''Sagitario *'Familia:' Padre / Madre *'Agencia: MBK Entertainment Dramas *Endless Love (SBS, 2014) *Queen Insoo (jTBC, 2011) *King Geunchogo (KBS1, 2011) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) *Coffee House (SBS, 2010) *T-ara and Yoon Si-yoon's Bubibubi (Olive TV , 2010) *God of study (KBS2,2010) *The King And I (SBS 2007-2008) *My Love (SBS / 2006) * Goong (2006) *Hello My Teacher (SBS, 2005) *Cute or Crazy (SBS / 2005) * Land (2004) *Age of Heroes (2004-2005) *Little Women ( 2004) * A New Generation of Adults (1995) Temas para Dramas *''Coffee House'' tema para Coffee House (2010) Temas para Peliculas *''White'' - White: The Melody of The Curse (2011) Colaboraciones *''Cotton Candy'' - BGH to (2012) *''I Love You Always be Happy'' - BGH to (2011) *''Wonder Woman'' - HyoMin , SeeYa & Davichi (2010) *''N-Time'' - HyoMin & Hwang Jung Eum (2009) *''Colour Pink'' - SeeYa , Davichi & Black Pearl (2008) Películas *Dusabu Begins (2014) * Ghastly (2012) *White: The Melody of the Curse (2011) * Death Bell (2008) *Dating on Earth (2007) *The World of Silence (2006) *Ice Bar (2006) *The Beast and the Beauty (2005) *Madeleine (2002) * Donge Go! Go! (2002) *A-rong's Big Expedition (1999) Reconocimiento *'2010 -' 'SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Estrella Nueva (Coffee House) *'2011 - Baeksang Arts Awards: 'Popular Nominación ''Actriz de Drama (Dream High) *2'''011 - MBC Entertainment: Mejor Artista Revelación, categoría Variedad (We Got Married) Programas de TV *Weekly Idol (2014) * Immortal Songs (2012/2014) * Hello Counselor (2013) * Running Man(2010/2012) * SNL Korean (2012) * Star King (2009/2010/2011) * We Got Married (2011) casada con Lee Jang Woo *Hello Baby! (2010) * Strong Heart (2010) * Oh My School (2010) * Invincible Youth (2010) * Star Golden Bell (2010) Videos Musicales *Yangpa - I Know (2012) *Zia - The Way I Am (2011) *Coed School - Bbiribbom Bberibbom (2010) * Hwang Ji Hyun - I Want to Know Goodbye (2010) * SG Wannabe & Ock Joo Hyun - Page One (2010) *Davichi - Time, Please Stop (2010) *FT Island - Thunder + A Man's First Love Follows Him to the Grave (2007) *F.T Island - Love Sick (2007) *SG Wannabe - Gashiri (2007) * SeeYa - Hate (2007) Anuncios *Look Optical *'2010:' Boen Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: ''T-ara (Vocalista, rapera principal y bailarina) ** '''Sub Grupo: T-ara N4 (Lider, Vocalista, rapera principal y bailarina) *'Periodo de Liderazgo:' Junio 2009 - Julio 2010. * Posición: Vocalista principal, Rapera Principal y 2da Bailarina principal. *'Compañera de habitación: 'So Yeon. *'Educación:' Universidad de Dongguk Daehakgyo University (Artes escénicas) *'Aficiones:' Cine,revistas de moda,lectura *'Especialidad:' TaeKwonDo, PanSoRi (Canción narrativa tradicional coreana), montar a caballo. *'Tipo Ideal: 'Taecyeon y Kim Soo Hyun. * Mejor Amigo: 'Ahn Jae Min *Le gustaría actuar con Park Hae Il en un melodrama. *Es hija única. *Tiene una obsesión por las revistas de modas. * Es muy cercana a Ji Won (Miembro de SPICA y e''x-integrante de T-ara) *JiYeon revelo un aspecto gracioso sobre Eunjung. Jiyeon compartió que Eunjung no usa nada de ropa en el dormitorio en la grabación de un especial de horror de Come To Play. *Ha aparecido en numerosos MV’s del grupo FT.Island como “Love Sick”, “Thunder, “Only One Person”. * En We Got Married se pude notar que su relacion con Ahn Jae Min es muy unida *Tuvo un cameo en el drama “Princess Hours” de la cadena de TV MBC. *A participado en el grupo “Wonder Woman”, en el que también han colaborado Seeya y Davichi. *Participo en la película “Death Bell” y también en el drama de TVXQ llamado “Dating on Earth”. *En 2010 fue una de las protagonistas del drama Coffee House . *También participo en el drama Dream High y fue la protagonista de la película de terror "White, the melody of the curse" y ahora está casada con Lee JangWoo en el programa We Got Married. *Fue lider de T-ara en su debut porque su periodo de trainee era mayor al de las demás chicas. *Narración GangKiz- Travel Sketches from Europe (2012) *Gano tres competencias de TaeKwon-Do. *Cuando tenia siete años de edad, participo en el certamen y gano "LITLLE MIS COREA". *Kim Won Joon escogió a Eunjung como su chica ideal dándole elogios como " ella es muy hermosa, siempre que la veo en la tv me siento feliz". *Colaboro en la creación de la versión acústica de I Know the feeling *Jung Yoo Geun eligió a Eunjung como la mas linda de '''T-ara. *Se lleva muy bien con Amber de F(x). * Tiene un gran parecido al cantante Sungyeol integrante de INFINITE. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Twitter *Instagram Eunjung * Weibo Galería Ham Eun Jung.png Ham Eun Jung2.jpg Ham Eun Jung3.jpg Ham Eun Jung4.jpg Ham Eun Jung5.jpg Ham Eun Jung6.jpg Ham Eun Jung7.jpg Ham Eun Jung8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:MBK Entertainment